1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved connector for geophysical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a widely used geophysical device requires a two-piece, two wire connector having a male part and a female part and a two-wire lead line leading to a geophone. Presently a subassembly is employed, having the male part at the termination point of the two wire lead line and the female part is spliced into the lead line at a spaced point along the lead line relative to the male part. It is presently impractical to manufacture a standard subassembly since differing lengths of lead line are required, so splicing is the only practical approach to manufacture, requiring two connector molding steps. This custom manufacturing approach results in many subassembly rejections. It would be desirable to have a connector design which avoids the two step custom molded assembly approach presently employed. It would also be desirable to maintain the lead line in a linear configuration through the connector to avoid damage to the connector under lead line tension force which may be applied during handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,741, issued May 1, 1984, to Annoot describes a double plug seismic connector having a male connector plug at one end of the body and a female plug at the other end of the body. The ""741 patent requires the lead line to enter the connector at an angle relative to the outlet connector, thus making it subject to failure due to tensile forces on the lead line applied during handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,724, issued Nov. 16, 1984, to McNeel describes a seismic cable connector having alternate male and female lead connectors to avoid mistake in the connecting of the connector parts. The ""984 patent is directed to a single plug connector, rather than the double plug connector of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,136, issued Oct. 16, 1984, to Smith describes a seismic cable connector with a male plug and a female socket in a side-by-side relationship in an elastomeric material casing. The ""136 patent places both the male plug and the female plug immediately adjacent, which could cause problems in the connection process due to small clearances, as opposed to the present invention which has a male plug at an opposite end of the plug body from a female plug.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an improved geophysical connector solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
An improved electrical connector for geophysical apparatus features a combination of male and female connectors in a single plastic injection molded part. The single injection molding process allows two connectors to be manufactured simultaneously, rather than separately. The design provides higher efficiency in the manufacturing process, and lowers the cost of a traditional male/female connector subassembly, resulting in fewer rejects and a more consistent quality product. The durability of the product connector is increased as a continuous wiring circuit is created which is uninterrupted between the lead line and the connectors, as opposed to splicing one connector into the lead line. The inventive connector is specifically directed for use in place of the LRS-5517 geophone connector assembly presently available from Houston Connector Inc., New Caney Tex., as well as other geophysical equipment companies.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method of combining LRS-5517 geophone connector assembly connectors into a single injection molded unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a single plastic injection plug which takes the place of the two injection plastic male connector and spliced female connector assembly of the LRS-5517 geophone connector.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single plastic injection plug having a male plug and a female plug at opposing ends of the plug body.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a single plastic injection plug as above incorporating preestablished circuitry as opposed to after the fact splicing in of the female plug to the lead line of a geophone.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.